La cita
by glowingirl
Summary: One-shot. Una primera cita nunca es mal lugar para perder el orgullo. James/Lily


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen; son obra de J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><span><strong>La cita<strong>

-¿Todavía aquí, Evans?

Lily se dio vuelta bruscamente, y casi de inmediato se cruzó de brazos y su cara adquirió una mueca de disgusto. James estaba sobre ella, suspendido boca abajo a unos metros del suelo sobre su escoba, con su gran sonrisa de dientes blancos. La capa del uniforme de Quidittch colgaba como una gran cortina frente a ¨Lily.

-¿Que diablos haces, Potter? -le espetó la chica.

Él le guiñó un ojo y se bamboleó un poco de lado a lado.

-Solo quería saber si querías salir conmigo -respondió James.

-No -articuló ella, y se dio la vuelta para marcharse, sacudiendo su roja cabellera. Pero James no se rindió; ágilmente se puso derecho sobre la escoba y se apareció frente a ella, cerrándole el paso. Lily frunció el ceño, irritada.

-Oh, por favor, Evans, mira el día que hace. Te invito a Hogsmeade -insistió James.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no. ¿Es que eres inasequible al desaliento?

James parpadeó sin entender.

-¿Se supone que eso significa algo? -preguntó.

Lily bufó con aires de superioridad, e intentó pasarle por un lado, pero James se lo impidió. Luego intentó pasar por otro, pero la detuvo otra vez. Finalmente, hizo amague de correr hacia la izquierda otra vez, y cuando vio que James intentaba encerrarla de nuevo, se agachó y fue a pasarle por debajo, pero se encontró de nuevo con James cabeza abajo, con una sonrisa bailando en los labios. Se había volteado otra vez solo para fastidiarla.

-No voy a rendirme -le advirtió, y el tono amenazante de su voz sonó como que iba muy en serio.

Lily evaluó sus opciones. No podía aparecerse en el castillo, ni esquivarlo por ninguna de las direcciones humanamente conocidas. Tal vez podría intentar un Wingardium Leviosa en ella misma, pero James la alcanzaría en el aire con la escoba, y probablemente la secuestraría o algo parecido. ¿Y con un hechizo escavador, para intentar esquivarlo por debajo de la tierra? No, apartó esa idea de su mente. Era simplemente demasiado ridícula. Tal vez hechizarlo, aunque eso le costaría un castigo innecesario. Al final, resopló, frustrada.

-Es que realmente estás empeñado en arruinarme la tarde, ¿verdad? -le espetó, molesta.

-¡Que va! Solo quiero llevarte a tomar algo a Las Tres Escobas. Vamos, Evans, no será tan terrible. Una cerveza de manteca y te dejaré ir -prometió.

Lily dudó, pero James hizo un gracioso puchero con la boca que casi le arrancó una sonrisa. Al final, mordiéndose un labio, hizo un teatral gesto de resignación.

-Está bien, Potter, iré contigo a Hogsmeade a tomar una maldita cerveza de manteca.

James sonrió tanto que parecía que sus ojos desaparecían bajo sus pómulos. Dio una divertida pirueta con la escoba para evidenciar su felicidad, y Lily sintió ganas de reír. Al final, descendió hasta su altura, con una expresión galante.

-Sube. Te llevaré hasta el colegio para cambiarnos -invitó, y la cara de horror de Lily debió de ser muy evidente, porque soltó una carcajada-. Prometo no dejar que nada te pase. Te sostendré.

Le ofreció una mano y Lily la contempló dubitativa, allí en el aire, por un segundo. Al final, se atrevió a deslizar sus blancos dedos entre los de James y a sentarse en la escoba. Sintió un brazo de él cerrarse alrededor de su cintura, y algo incómodo y cálido le bailó en el estómago. Tragó saliva.

-Relájate. Es genial -susurró la voz del chico en su oído, demasiado cerca de su cuello como para que no se le erizaran todos los vellos de la nuca.

La escoba se movió y el viento comenzó a azotar los rojos cabellos de Lily. Iban a una velocidad considerable, lo suficiente como para que ella mantuviera la vista al frente y los labios fuertemente apretados, negándose en todo momento a mirar abajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que tuviera pánico de caer. En ningún momento se aflojó el agarre de James, y por alguna razón eso le gustó.

Se detuvieron al llegar a los vestidores, donde James prácticamente le suplicó que le aguardara, incluso amenazándola con hacerle el maleficio petrificador por si acaso.

-No es que no pudiera contrarestarlo y devolvértelo, Potter, pero no será necesario. Te esperaré -replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos, ante sus ruegos infantiles. Y cuando James desapareció en los vestidores, y ella se reclinó sobre la pared de piedra, por un segundo tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que podría irse y dejar todo el maldito asunto allí, pero, sin saber por qué, lo esfumó de su mente. Ni diez minutos minutos después, James volvió como un rayo, ya vestido normalmente, y hasta duchado, sacudiendo la cabeza mojada como un perro.

-Ten cuidado con ese cabello mojado, Potter -exclamó Lily, cubriéndose la cara de las molestas gotitas que saltaban del cabello de James.

El chico se detuvo en seco y la miró, desconcertado, como si no esperara que realmente siguiera allí. Ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó, sorprendida por la velocidad del muchacho.

Él se ruborizó y se llevó la mano automáticamente al pelo, despeinándoselo y mojándola otra vez.

-Lo siento, es que estaba por salir a correrte dentro del castillo.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó ella, confundida.

-Bueno... Pensé que te habías ido -soltó él, algo avergonzado, y con cierto matiz de tristeza en la voz.

Lily, de pronto, sintió mucha lástima. ¿Tan acostumbrado estaba James a que lo rehuyera que pensaba que iba a dejarlo plantado? Toda la irritación pareció desaparecer, y se encontró a si misma cuestionándose el ser generosa por una vez, y darle a Potter la maldita cita que llevaba años pidiéndole. Cuando sonrió, se forzó a pensar que eso y lo que viniera después sería únicamente por compasión.

-Te dije que esperaría, ¿o no? -y la mirada de James pareció iluminarse. Ella hizo un gesto hacia el castillo-. Iré a cambiarme. ¿Vienes?

James solo atinó a asentir como un idiota y corrió a abrirle la puerta para invitarla a pasar. Ella soltó una risita. Fueron juntos todo el camino hacia la Sala Común, mientras James no paraba de parlotear con alegría, tan emocionado que su felicidad resultaba contagiosa. De repente, Lily se encontró sintiéndose muy cómoda con él, y casi tan emocionada como James mismo.

El muchacha la aguardó pacientemente la media hora que Lily tardó en ducharse, cambiarse y arreglarse para ir a Hogsmeade. Cuando bajó las escaleras, lo encontró despatarrado en un sillón, tamborileando con los dedos sobre una mesita para controlar los nervios, y se encontró a si misma sonriendo y ruborizándose. Carraspeó suavemente para llamar su atención, y rió cuando lo vio abrir los ojos como platos al verla y barrerla de arriba abajo con la boca abierta.

-Evans, te ves fantástica -le dijo con sinceridad.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, para restarle importancia, y él se puso de pie de un salto. Se acercó, le ofreció el brazo y le guiñó un ojo. Ella puso los suyos en blanco y torció la boca, siguiéndolo al pasadizo del retrato y desandando el camino que habían hecho hasta salir al exterior. Allí, casi se arrepintió de haber aceptado -si es que a eso podía decirsele "haber aceptado"-: el sendero a Hogsmeade estaba lleno hasta el tope de alumnos de Hogwarts, que no ahorraron miradas significativas al verlos salir juntos y, para más, del brazo. Lily se puso blanca -aún más blanca, si eso era posible- y James debió de notar su incomodidad, porque sonrió y, acercándo los labios a su oído, susurró:

-Si quieres, podemos fingir que estoy fastidiándote y tú me estás echando una sarta de insultos.

Lily no pudo evitar reir ante la proposición, algo sorprendida de que James no quisiera alardear del asunto, pero dulcificada por el hecho de que se preocupara por su comodidad. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-Se supone que me obligaste, ¿recuerdas? -respondió, guiñándole un ojo que le hizo perder la cabeza a eso es lo que diré si algún idiota se atreve a preguntar.

Él se llevó la mano al pelo de nuevo y esbozó una sonrisa tímida, pero no se apartó. Cuando alcanzaron el pueblo, por fin se atrevió a preguntarle lo que le rondaba en la cabeza.

-Hey, Evans, ¿por qué no te fuiste?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Lily, que no estaba preparada ni para respondérsela a si misma, pero estrujándose el cerebro logró hallar alguna respuesta suficientemente coherente.

-Porque mi sentido de la ética y la moral me obliga a cumplir mi palabra -sentenció.

Apenas le dirigió una fugaz mirada a James, pero le pareció que se entristecía.

-Oh -respondió él.

El resto del camino fue algo más silencioso. Lily casi se sintió culpable, porque su respuesta parecía haber agriado el ánimo de James. Sin embargo, la llevó hasta las Tres Escobas, donde le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. Una ventisca de nieve entró con ellos. El lugar estaba atiborrado de gente, pero la sola presencia de James fue suficiente para que un grupo de niños de segundo se levantara rápidamente y saliera a trompicones, cediéndole el lugar de la mejor mesa junto a la ventana. James apartó una silla y se la ofreció. Lily alzó una ceja, mirando salir a los chicos.

-Eso no era necesario -lo riñó.

-¿Que? -preguntó él, sorprendido-. Ellos nos lo cedieron.

Lily torció la boca, pero no agregó nada más. Tomó asiento y James se sentó frente a ella, no sin antes rodear la mesa con un caminar tan elegante que casi le quitó el aliento. Se golpeó internamente por dejarse deslumbrar por ese tipo de estupideces.

-¿Algo más con la cerveza? -preguntó James-. ¿Quieres una tarta o algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. No estaba segura de poder comer con aquel nudo en el estómago.

Les trajeron las cervezas y ambos dieron un amplio sorbo para calmar los nervios antes de poder decir nada. Al final, fue James el que interrumpió aquel silencio incómodo, ducho en romper el hielo.

-Y bien... ¿De donde eres, Evans? -preguntó. Se corrigió enseguida-. Lily, disculpa.

-Está bien -dijo ella-. Bueno... Del norte de Inglaterra. Ya sabes, cerca de Irlanda.

-¿Por eso ese cabello? -bromeó él.

Ella se acarició los mechones, con gesto ofendido; la verdad es que su cabello resaltaba demasiado para su gusto, y nunca le había agradado mucho. Las bromas sobre él le tocaban una fibra sensible de su autoestima. James debió notar algo en su cara, porque enseguida comentó:

-Me encanta.

Ella se ruborizó tanto que las pecas desaparecieron un momento. Desvió la vista, algo incómoda, pero halagada.

-A ti te gustan todas las chicas -masculló, simplemente por decir algo que la sacara del embrollo.

James chasqueó la lengua.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué te veo con una distinta cada semana?

-Porque tú no quieres salir conmigo.

La respuesta, dicha con voz neutra, la tomó por sorpresa. Lo miró y entrecerró los ojos. James se revolvió el pelo, algo incómodo.

-Bueno, tú preguntaste -se defendió.

Lily lo miró mejor. La verdad era que James Potter era muy atractivo. A sus diecisiete años, se había puesto alto y esbelto, y bajo la polera negra ajustada asomaba el contorno de sus brazos musculosos. El pelo le caía revuelto sobre los ojos avellana, que casi siempre ostentando una mirada pícara y arrogante, ahora la rehuían tímidos y transparentes. Se dio cuenta de que James estaba siendo sincero con ella. No intentaba deslumbrarla.

-De todas formas, no parece una buena excusa para hacerlo -insistió ella, simplemente porque tenía que tener la última palabra siempre.

James suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el asiento. Miró a través del vaso de vidrio, jugando a girarlo con los dedos.

-La verdad es que Sirius insiste con eso. A mi me aburren esas chicas. Pero no quiero ser grosero. No me gusta herir sus sentimientos.

Lily alzó las cejas, a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

-¿Tú, preocuparte por herir los sentimientos de alguien?

-¿Que? -exclamó él, ofendido.

-Bueno, es que cuando hechizas a Severus por todas partes, no pareces tan altruísta.

-Quejicus no tiene sentimientos -respondió él llanamente.. Dio un sorbo a su cerveza de manteca y puso cara de desagrado-. Además, estábamos hablando de mujeres, ¿recuerdas?

Lily bufó. James esbozó un gesto amargo con la boca.

-De todos modos, no entiendo por qué lo defiendes tanto. Es un enfermo de las Artes Oscuras, y va por ahí tan orgulloso de lamerle los talones a todos los idiotas de Slytherin, como si fuera a convertirse en comandante de los ejércitos del Innombrable.

-¿Que estás diciendo?

-Por favor, Lily, no finjas que no lo has oído. Sabes lo que dice por ahí de todos ellos. Están preparándose para ir a servirle. Alardean de ello como si fuera lo más genial del mundo ir por ahí matando gente en nombre de un mago tenebroso. Es asqueroso.

Lily no supo que decir. Bajó la vista, algo avergonzada. Sabía que todo lo que decía James era cierto: ella misma había discutido con Severus por eso. Pero creer que él sería capaz de... Sacudió la cabeza. Nunca podría creerlo.

-Él no es así -murmuró, más para si misma que para James.

-¿De veras crées que no sería capaz? -preguntó este, que la había oído. Ella levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada firme y seria de James, muy lejos de todo chiste. Le hablaba en serio.

-Tú no lo conoces.

-Explícame.

-Para tí todo es demasiado fácil, Potter. Lo tienes todo. Para Severus no ha sido así. Su vida es muy diferente de la tuya, y su niñez no ha sido fácil. Lo conozco bien; hemos sido amigos desde niños.

"O éramos", pensó para sus adentros.

-Esa no es excusa. Sirius tampoco la ha tenido fácil. ¿Tienes idea de cómo son sus padres? Y sin embargo, no va practicando Artes Oscuras ni queriendo matar gente por ahí.

Lily tuvo que admitir que James tenía razón, pero ni loca se lo diría. Bufó una vez, como para poner punto final al tema. Sin embargo, la tensión parecía haberse elevado como un muro entre ellos, y no pudo resistirse:

-Bueno, tal vez a ti si sería capaz de matarte. Aunque pensándolo mejor, yo también. Y todo el equipo directivo del colegio.

-Hieres mis sentimientos, Evans -James se fingió ofendido.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Tú hechizas gente por diversión, y nadie te dice nada.

James soltó una carcajada. Lily lo miró, ofuscada. Él sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa nostálgica, como si estuviera pensando en algún buen recuerdo.

-Lo lamento -se excusó, cuando notó su mirada iracunda-. Es que tienes razón.

Lily alzó las cejas, sorprendida.

-De cualquier forma, nunca le haría verdadero daño a nadie. No soy así.

Lily puso una expresión meditativa. Aquel no sonaba como el Potter al que estaba acostumbrada.

-Te ves diferente.

-Es que tú no me tienes fé -dijo él, con una gran sonrisa.

Lily sonrió, a su pesar. Dio un sorbo largo de cerveza de manteca y los ojos de James siguieron anhelantes sus labios, embelesado ante su belleza. La chica dejó el vaso vacío.

-¿Quieres otra? -invitó James.

Ella negó.

-¿Que hay de ti, James? -preguntó, para obviar la última parte de la conversación-. ¿De donde eres?

Él se sobresaltó.

-¿Que? -preguntó ella.

-Me has llamado James.

Lily enrojeció, y frunció los labios.

-Bueno, así te llamas, ¿o, no?

James masticó una risa entre dientes.

-Creo que empiezo a gustarte, Evans -dijo, recuperando el tono insidioso.

Ella gruñó e hizo amague de levantarse para irse, pero él la tomó rápidamente de un brazo y la obligó a sentarse.

-Espera -le pidió-. Solo bromeaba.

Ella volvió a relajarse en su lugar.

-Soy del Valle de Godric. Mis padres tienen una casa a las afueras. Es bastante grande; deberías venir de visita alguna vez, con tus amigas. Organizamos fiestas en el verano, y se llena de todo tipo de gente. Ya sabes, somos una gran familia, y parece que todo el Mundo Mágico cabe allí.

-¿Son una familia de brujos? -se interesó ella.

-Siete generaciones, hasta donde llega el Árbol Genealógico del comedor. Pero no me preguntes donde está el resto, no tengo idea.

James hablaba de todo aquello como si no fuera la gran cosa. No alardeaba como los Slytherin sobre la Sangre Pura o esas tonterías. Y sin embargo, no tenía una sola gota de sangre muggle en siete generaciones. Lily recordó fugazmente el incidente en el lago, y como se había indignado Potter al oír a Severus llamarla "Sangre Impura".

-Bueno, debe haber sido muy divertido crecer así. Yo soy de una familia no mágica. Fue bastante extraño para ellos descubrir a una bruja en la familia.

-En realidad, no sabría decirlo -James se encogió de hombros-. No conozco otra cosa. Crecí con ello. Pero tendrías que ver los bollos voladores de mamá en Navidad, y el Árbol Navideño decorado con hadas. Son geniales. A Sirius le gusta meterlas en frascos de mermelada y usarlas como lámparas . A mamá le fastidia horrores -se rió como si pensara en algún recuerdo. Lily sonrió también, preguntándose como sería todo aquello. De pronto, James se puso muy serio.

-Quizás esta sea la última Navidad que pase con ella.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Bueno... ella está muy enferma. Mis padres no son muy jóvenes, ¿sábes? Fue casi un milagro que yo naciera, y ambos ya eran bastante mayores. Ella lleva un tiempo enferma. Hemos intentado de todo, pero va y viene de San Mungo sin resultados.

-Oh, lo siento mucho...

James hizo un aspaviento con la mano, como si quisiera alejar todo aquello de su mente.

-Ella es genial. Piensa que eres muy bonita.

-¿Eh?

-Bueno... -James enrojeció, como si hubiera metido la pata. Al final, tuvo que admitirlo-. Tal vez le mostré tu foto... del Anuario, claro. Como compañera de clase.

-Oh -Lily no supo que decir.

Por un momento se alzó un silencio incómodo entre los dos, otra vez. Lily buscó alguna forma de cortarlo, porque James tenía expresión mortificada, como si quisiera coserse la boca por imbécil.

-Estoy segura de que debe ser adorable como para tener un hijo tan consentido como tú -comentó.

James se echó a reír. Aquello funcionó muy bien.

-Con Sirius es aún peor. Lo adora.

-Entonces, no tienes hermanos -dijo Lily, para cerrar el asunto.

-Si los tengo. Sólo que no son de sangre -dijo James, guiñándole un ojo. Lily entendió entonces su vínculo con Sirius, Remus y Peter. Ellos eran los hermanos que nunca había tenido. Aquello le enterneció.

-¿Y que hay de tí? -preguntó James.

-Bueno... tengo una hermana -respondió ella, incómoda, mientras pensaba en Petunia.

-¿Y donde está? -se sorprendió el muchacho.

-Ella es muggle -contestó secamente Lily-. La verdad es que no tenemos mucha relación.

-Vaya, que mala suerte.

-No me habla -soltó Lily, sorprendiéndose a si misma. Jamás hablaba de nadie con aquello-. Me odia desde que me llegó la carta de Hogwarts. Cree que soy un monstruo -de repente, le entraron ganas de llorar. Bajó la vista, para que no se le notaran los ojos vidriosos-. Ahora va a casarse con un tipo llamado Vernon. Creo que es horrible. Es casi tan intolerante como ella. A mis padres tampoco les gusta, pero ella quiere irse de la casa, o algo así le dijo a mi madre en la última carta que le envió. Está viviendo en Londres, ¿sábes? Se marchó para no cruzarse conmigo cuando vuelvo a casa de visita. Ya ni siquiera se aparece en las Navidades.

James la escuchó en silencio, sin decir nada. A Lily le sorprendió lo empático que se mostraba. Creyó que él iba a hacer algún chiste estúpido, pero en lugar de eso, estiró las manos hacia ella, como si quisiera tomar las suyas, pero al final retrajo los dedos, temeroso del rechazo. Lily miró sus yemas a escasos milímetros de distancia y se preguntó si no lo habría maljuzgado todos aquellos años.

-Lo lamento -dijo simplemente James, y parecía que lo lamentaba en serio.

-Está bien. No es nada -masculló ella, refregándose un ojo.

-¿Segura que no quieres otra cerveza?

-No, estoy bien.

Siguieron hablando de otras trivialidades, como los estudios, los profesores y sus planes para las vacaciones. Lily casi sintió envidia de James cuando lo escuchó narrar con entusiasmo todas las cosas divertidas que iba a hacer cuando volviera a casa. A ella sólo le esperaba un mar de libros. También hablaron un poco del Quidditch, y Lily se dio cuenta de que a James realmente le apasionaba aquello, no es que simplemente le gustara alardear. Su padre le había enseñado a volar y se lo tomaba muy a pecho. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente cuando le narró con lujo de detalles el intenso sentimiento que le había embargado al recibir la Copa de Quidditch el año anterior. Comenzaba a ver a aquel muchacho idiota con otros ojos; se encontró a si misma pensando que era tierno. En un momento, miró hacia afuera y notó que empezaba a oscurecer.

-Creo que deberíamos volver -comentó.

James interrumpió su disertación sobre las reglas del Quidditch para mirar afuera, y una expresión pensativa le cruzó la cara, como si el paso del tiempo le fastidiara. Resopló, abatido. Lily se rió.

-De acuerdo -aceptó.

Pagó las cervezas y salieron al frío aire invernal. Lily se arrebujó en la capa. La temperatura había descendido varios grados tras la caída del sol, y muchas tiendas empezaban a cerrar. Caminaron en silencio, hasta que a James se atrevió a romper el hielo para susurrar:

-Gracias, Lily.

Ella lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Por darme una oportunidad. Me la he pasado de maravilla.

Lily enrojeció y masculló algo ininteligible, pero James sonrió. En eso, escucharon unos gritos frente a ellos, y vieron acercarse a la panda de Merodeadores, que andaban por todos lados buscando a James desde que había terminado el partido. Casi se llevaron por delante a Lily al abordarlos.

-James, ¿donde diablos te habías metido? -lo increpó Sirius, fastidiado. Entonces reparó en Lily y dijo-, oh, lo siento, Evans. No había reconocido tu cabeza roja con ese gorro sobre ella.

-Vete al cuerno, Black -le soltó ella, enfadada. Luego se fijó en Remus, que se encogió de hombros con franqueza, como si pidiera disculpas, y en Peter, que la miró con una sonrisa tímida.

-Hola -los saludó. Luego, miró a James, indecisa-. Yo... ya me iba. Nos vemos, Potter.

El hechizo pareció romperse. Lily comenzó a ascender colina arriba.

-¡Oye, Evans! -gritó James antes de que se alejara. Cuando Lily se dio vuelta, él alzó los pulgares-. ¡Disfruté mucho nuestra cita!

-No fue una cita, Potter -replicó ella con sequedad, más por mantener su papel frente a los demás, que hablando en serio-. Técnicamente, tú me obligaste a ir.

James le guiñó un ojo pícaro.

-Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas -le gritó, y se dio la vuelta para irse, silbando una alegre melodía. Los chicos se echaron a reír.

-¡Piérdete, Potter! -le espetó Lily, sin compasión.

Pero, cuando se dio la vuelta y abrazó sus libros contra el pecho, nadie pudo ver que una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.


End file.
